Freedom Planet: Young truth
by DarkRavenFrost
Summary: After the events of the battle with Lord brevon, Lilac diapered for a year. Her friends Milla and Carol finally found her as she had an orphan Dragon child with her.
1. Chapter 1

For so long time they though their friend was gone, then she was finally found a year later. It all started early in spring. it was morning, Milla was up watching TV while eating some breakfast. when the phone rang and carol garbed it,

"hello? who's this?" she answered. as she spoke with the calling she put her stuff down and ask him to repeat them self. not long after she got off the phone and went over to Milla.

"They found her!" Carol couldn't contain her self and Milla got up thinking of one person carol could be referring to,

"Lilac!?" With that carol nodded as they got ready to go meet their old friend.

"where was she?" Milla asked pretty worried. Carol garbed her breakfast she was eating. She explains Lilac was said to be found not far from where Brevons old ship crashed down. not coming up with much on why she would be out there. they head off to meat with the great magister. Look out side as the sun was just reaching the sky as Milla joined her out side. Going over to the old plane they used once before carol got in the front seat and turn it on as Milla jumped in the back.

"Where going to see Lilac again!" Milla squeak with excitement as the plane flew off. Soon it land in Shang Tu stepping out and making their way in the large place passing many guards and other there. making there way to the main room where the Great Majister was soon being face to face with his.

"Greetings, good you could come, your friend is safe and fine. I'll have someone show you the way." he summoned Neera to show them where Lilac was.

"she has another guess with her, she wont tell us anything about him though, if she knows anything thats is." She stopped at the door and left carol and milla with that thought.

"They found someone with her?" Milla looked to carol they where both thinking the same thing. Who could this guy Neera mentioned be. They opened the door to see their old friend lilac hold a small white ball of fluff, a child so small and young.

"A baby, it's so cute." Milla could help but squeal at the cute child. Lilac jumps not knowing they even came in. Carol walk over trying to get a beter view of the younge child in Lilac's arms.

"Lilac, why do you have a kid with you?" Carol asked not sure what to think of all this. Lilac sat the kid down as it looked at carol and milla then back to lilac.

"I found him on his own, poor think would of died if i did nothing." Taking another look at it, it looked like a white dragon with Bright orange eyes and few black marks on it's paws and eyes and muzzle.

"His name is Ace, i didn't name him that i already knew his name." Lilac seemed quick to correct herself as she picked Ace back up. Milla walked over to pet Ace as he yawn and curled unto a small ball fall fast asleep. making their way back to the plain, carol notice Lilac was very attached to the dragon.

"You really him him huh?" Lilac looked up blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, i guess you could say that, I guess he makes me feel like a mom." Milla giggled at lilacs answer.

"I get Ace thinks the same way." She point to Ace who was still sound asleep holding on Lilac's arm tightly. finely getting to the plain lilac sat in the back hold Ace tightly knowing he was going to wake once the plain started. soon as everyone got in Carol started the plain and as Lilac knew it scared Ace and he started crying. Lilac cuddle him trying to calm him as the plain flew off mid way though the flight he stopped crying but was still so scared. Finally landing down Lilac got out and was rocking Ace Cradle style.

"It ok Ace, everything is fine." Ace was still shivering but quieted down.

"Aww poor thing got scared." Milla went over to Ace and saw him trying to curl into a ball again. They walked back to the tree house as lilac looked around finally being back home.

"it's been a long time." Lilac gave a long sigh. she sat down still holding Ace as he Finally stopped shivering.

"you sure you'll be able to take care of him?" Carol asked pretty concerned about lilac and their new room mate.

"Trust me everything is fine carol, I'm just really tiered and haven't been able to sleep for a while." With that lilac went to her room to get some sleep while carol and Milla pondered what to think of all this.

DarkRavenFrost:Thanks for reading this first chap if you find any mistakes please tell me, grammar and spelling are not my best. but i want to try my best and if you have idea or improvements on my writhing skill please tell me. I'd love to learn more about being a better writer.


	2. Chapter 2

Milla woke up seeing carol still asleep but noticeing lilac wasn't in bed. she left the room and went to the kitchen, from their i could see lilac out side on the porch. i went out to see her, she had ace with her. he was still asleep.

"he seems to small, even for a child." Lilac turn to me and she seems sad, not saying anything.

"yeah, he is i guess he might have been born early." Lilac looked back at Ace he was awake and clinging to Lilac with those orange eyes. bright and calming like the sun. Lilac placed her hand on him and he tried to grab her's and he made sounds you normally hear from a baby. he was very happy.

"how did you find?" Lilac looked at Milla confused

"what now?" She didn't expects Milla to ask something like that. Milla repeated the question and Lilac went silent.

"i'll tell you inside." With that Lilac walked inside and Milla fallowed her. Lilac on the couch while Ace was set on the ground and curled into a ball.

"i met his parent some time ago, trust me if they could they would have kept him." Milla looked at Ace still on the floor.

"Why couldn't they keep him." Lilac gave a deep sigh.

"his father didn't live in a place safe for him and his mother wasn't proud of him or what she did and there were people after her and him."

"thats why you took him, what about his parents, what happened to them?"

"Not sure about his father, but his mom is safe...for now and i hope Ace will be safe here."

"what were is parents like." Lilac seem to not want to answer that one.

"W-well his mother is very nice and tired her hardest to help him...but there are just people who don't like what she did do and want to get revenge on her..." Lilac seemed to be getting unconformable.

"And his dad?" Milla really wanted to know about Ace past since it was important, even more so if Lilac was acting like this.

"His dad...It's hard to tell much about him at first, but he can be nice? it's really hard to know what he'll do..." Lilac was too vague there wasn't anything Milla could get from that.

As they finished Carol came out of the bed room yawning loudly

"morning Carol." Lilac greeted as she got up and Picked Ace up. Maybe Lilac knew more but didn't seem to want to talk about it. Maybe something happened that cause her to not want to talk. Ever more so about Ace father than the mother. As Milla ponder this Lilac was get some food for Ace since she mention before being a dragon he had teeth to eat food nothing hard though so she found something should smash into some her could eat. Ace didn't seem to like it but Lilac made him eat it as she took him out for a walk tell Milla and Carol she would be back soon.

When she did Milla went over to Carol and Explained what she and Lilac talked about before.

"Your right Lilac seems to be hiding some thing, but we don't know what happened to her. it might be too much at ask her now." Carol was right about that, for all we know it could have been every recent.

"that doesn't mean i should ask just be careful about it?" Milla asked, not sure what else to say it was true that it might be a bad idea but they should still try. Get themselves ready waiting for Lilac to come back, Carol turned on the TV. Being one their only was to see out to the rest of the world.

"new reports show an increase in robbery and attacks in Shang Tu, the most likely culprit is the red scarves. Signs have shown that the Attacks and crimes are moving out of the city." there seemed to be more and more crimes and reports everyday. so much seemed to happened and more keeps coming. Wondering how we'll keep Ace safe from all this. was there a way to do that?


	3. Chapter 3

Lilac left the house, needing a breather. Holding Ace tight as he was chewing on lilac's arm, not know the danger he could have been in.

"I'll keep you safe Ace i promise." He looked up at her not know where he came from.

"I wish i could tell you the truth but it's better you all don't know," she gave a heavy sigh. siting down under a tree rest Ace in her lap. He looked around being his first time he been a place like this. Laying him down in his back. out of reflex he curled into a ball

"they are right, you are very small even for your age." Hugging him close worried what might happen to the poor thing. the child being way to younge only being 2 months old. getting up and walking back to the tree house, walking past a creek looking at herself.

"I look like a complete mess." She continued her way back to the house. Getting back indoors where Milla and carol where watching the news.

"welcome back Lilac." Milla greeted. Lilac slowly walked in trying to see what they where watching. Looking over to see the daily news reports about the recent crimes.

"whats this?" Carol looked over at Lilac and explain what was said earlier on the Tv. Lilac seemed very skeptical of that,

"that, makes...no sense." Milla and Carol look at each other confused.

"How are you so sure." the second that question was ask, Lilac went oddly silent looking at Ace and rocked him to calm him.

"lilac?" Milla tried to get Lilac to talk but turned her back. Milla looked back at Carol knowing that this might have something do with Ace in some form.

"Where Ace's parents from the red scarves?" Carol asked Lilac turned back.

"well one of them..." that was really all Lilac wanted to say at the time, they stopped trying for now and let Lilac just care for Ace. Looking back at the new reports wondering why this was happening and does it involve this young child blissfully unaware of the dangers. They watched as Ace grew year after year getting bigger but Lilac always had this over protective nature. He never grew too much always looking way younger than he was, soon his 5th birthday came and past ever since he could walk he cling to Lilac. Like he knew he wasn't safe with out her, being able to speak but never saying anything unless Lilac tell him to.

All was not well the crimes have spread and Lilac never let Ace get too far from the house out of fear. Carol tried to find out who it was since every time the blame was put on the red scarves but Lilac refused to believe that. they never understood why, but she thought that was and she would never explain it. Even Ace could see the worried in her eyes and knew that things weren't well but tried to not let it get him down. not truly knowing what was going on or how he could even help.

Looking outside the house waiting for his mother to come back from gathering some food he waited as Milla joined him.

"out here again?" she asked as he turned to her not saying anything he glanced back to the path that she used to get back to the house.

"Don't worry Lilac will be back soon." even though all three to care of him, Lilac was his mother figure. no mater what anyone said he always had this feeling of safety just by being with her. nothing could hurt him if mom was there. Soon she returned and Ace greeted her with a big hug clinging to her leg as they all went inside.

"find anything good?" Milla asked even though this was more for Ace than the rest since Ace liked the fresh food compared to the other food in the treehouse.

"Yeah, there was alot of good food growing this time of year." Lilac and Milla continued their conversation and Carol was watching the new again, she made it a habbit to watch the new to keep track of them. they kept hurting people destroying any city they came across and worst they were to close to their home now and that worried her most of all.


	4. Chapter 4

Carol kept looking though the channels see what else to find not to worry Lilac more than she already was. Ace looked over at Carol but had no real interest in what the wildcat was doing. Instead Ace went back to the window to look outside, taking in a deep breath from the fresh breeze. In the distance seeing something moving, he left the window being startled and held on on Lilac tight.

"you ok,did you see something Ace." Lilac picked him up holding him tight as he held just as tight.

"it probably wasn't anything, you know how easily he get scared." Milla mention since it was true for the longest time Ace could get scared fro almost anything. Once he get terrified by a cute small bunny, bursting into tears. But that was when he was only one, not much as changed in that time but maybe that is why Lilac still treat him so.

"it's alright Ace, nothing to worry about." she gave him a gentle hug causing him to calm down and hugs back. set him down he sat down on the couch curling into a small ball. Most of the rest of that day was normal soon it got dark as everyone started going to bed. Lilac tucked him into bed and went to her's as carol and Milla were already asleep. waiting a while Ace quietly snuck out onto the porch, he loved looking at the stars and the light spring breeze. it has been so long since he even set foot on the ground, he took his time climbing down siting on the soft grass. in the distance he saw something at first he thought it was a small animal, but when it got closer it wasn't any animal. with in no time he was rush and grabbed by a hooded person.

"we got one, hurry up and get the others." he called to the others wear the same sort of outfit. covering Ace's mouth so he couldn't call out as he started to cry, carrying him away struggling to keep a hold on him as he squirmed around. Soon getting hit by someone riding a motorcycle, a red scarves member. causing Ace to be dropped as the two fight. He tried to crawl away no knowing which way was home, looking around starting to panic and found a small hole under a tree quivering. Trying to stay silent as he heard foot step coming closer as he heard arguing and more fight as it quickly quieted down.

"i think i saw him got this way." a voice came nearby. not long at all someone grabbed Ace and he tried to get out of who was holding him. He couldn't get out and game up as he curled into a ball.

"He stop, for now.." Ace was being held by a mostly white panda with black marking over his eyes wearing red shades. He seemed confused while looking at the child.

"why is he here though?" He asked turning to a near by red scarf member. no answer was given and he just looked back at looked up at the stars, soon hearing a crash forcing them to run away and get to safety. Going into an underground hideout that was hidden out of sight they all made it down where a decent amount of red scarves where.

"good to see your back spade." greeted one of the members, he didn't really answer having other things to worry about now. Bringing him to a small room he set Ace down while he leaned against a wall closing his eyes. Ace got a look around, the room was bare with nothing but a bed in it. He shivered not having any way to keep warm, he walked over to Spade trying to stay warm even a little. Spade notice him and sat down not looking at him still trying to figure what was going on. Ace climb into his lap and curled into a ball to fall asleep, he just sigh trying to ignore the kid.


	5. Chapter 5

Still sleeping Ace was getting a bad feeling, being capture and lost. He did feel more safe with Spade though. He felt something holding him, much more different than how Lilac would. Ruff and uncomfortable but calming and safe. Ace was jerked awake,

"It's time to get up kid." His modulated voice caught Ace's attention taking, looking up at him. Spade didn't look well, deprived of sleep.

"Mister..." in a quiet barely hear able voice Ace tried to ask spade, he looked at him and set Ace down.

"it's time to get up." Spade went to open the door as Ace got up, not knowing anyone else, fallowing him into the hall. getting scared not used to so many knew people he clinged to spade's leg. Spade looked down at him, he just ignored him and kept moving forward.

"where is my mom?" Ace was scared since he hadn't seen lilac all day. Spade picked him and looked at him,

"and who would that be?" Spade seemed pretty curious about Ace's answer. He was scared of why he would want to know and why he was here.

"l-lilac." stumbling as he spoke scared of his answer. He half expected to get hit or something but all he did was get to his eye level.

"of all the people..." He looked pretty mad to hear that name but also remorseful. Like something about that name reminds him of something he wasn't proud of.

"kid, whats your name?" trying not to sound mean, Ace could tell i didn't normally do this and it was just as weird as it was for him to talk.

"Ace,s-sir." Spade stop and set him down, crouching down to his eye level.

"I should of guessed that." Looking at him he notice the symbol on his belt.

"D-daddy?" Remember this same symbol from his youth concerting to the only thing he knew. Spade stood back up, not answer and just pick ace back up.

"Don't call me that." Spade didn't want him to call him that, as Ace just started cuddling him.

"I missed you daddy." Ace started to cry as space just pushed him into his Scarf to muffle his crying.

"Your going to keep calling me that, are you?" Spade could tell there was no way to stop him at this point. But for how much he seemed to hate him calling him that he gave up so easily.

"Just stop crying Ace." Spade trying to be nice as he petted Ace's head softly. Ace just tried to hug him tightly and he tried to stop crying but was still tearing up.

"Ace, how old are you know?" Spade looked down at him as he stop hiding his face, eyes still wet from the tears.

"F-five years." trying to cuddle him now as he sniffled. Spade seamed a bit suprised at that statement.

"It's already been 5 years, huh..." Spade was pondering that statement.

"dad?" Pulling on his shirt to get Spades attention. He snapped out of his thoughts looking back at Ace.

"Now Ace, why were you out on your own. i doubt Lilac let you do this." Ace guilty looked away, Spade could tell that he did do this with out tell Lilac. He just knew that Lilac would be worried sick out Ace, bit also knew he didn't want to come face to face to Lilac after all that happen and worst her friends.

"Looks like i don't have a choice." Spade sighed in annoyance as he noticed Ace staring at him intensely.

"you don't want to see mommy?" Ace looked like he way about to start crying again. Spade sat against the wall with ace resting in his lap.

"your mother and I, haven't always been on good terms... and know one knew this ever happened. If people knew this happened we both would be in deep troble. If things were easier i'd more likely to want to visit you. It's hard to explain Ace." SPade started petting him again as he buried his face in his chest.

"Can you not even try, i want my mommy and daddy." Trying to not cry Ace curled into a ball.

"fine, let's get you home." Spade didn't want to see Ace like this. Standing up and getting ready to leave the base to find a way home.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking down the empty halls of the hidden base of the red scarves Ace was worried about what his father was going to be doing.

"Daddy, you don't seem well?" Spade didn't seem too well walking over to some of the other members of the red scarves.

"I'll probe be gone for a while, the rest should go on ahead and sent the information you learn about the Huntress back here." With that they nodded and left to pack up what they needed.

"What is the Huntress?" Ace Asked wondering what he was talking about. Spade looked down at him and started walking, grab Aced hand so he wouldn't get lost.

"They used to be part of our group but don't agree with us at all after their leader did something extremely stupid and left us after we refused to help them with there plans. We completely destroyed their goals and now want revenge on me and people close to me in particular." Making their way to the entrance Ace finally seeing the morning light again. Leaving the base Spade checked around making sure no Huntress,

"Looks like everything is clear." Ace glanced around as he tightly garbing Spade's leg.

"I miss mommy." Ace was getting scared again, Spade petted him and they started walking though the forest. Treading though still keeping a look out for them as a commotion could be heard in the distance. Quickly picking Ace up he jump into the trees to stay out of sight. Silently Jumping though the trees in the distance a group of Huntress could be seen. As soon as Ace noticed he held onto Spade tightly,

"are, are those the scary guys?" Since he was already attacked by them. they scared him a lot, from the looks of it most of the group was knocked out already.

"looks like there was a fight and who ever they were fighting won." He reassured Ace as sat in the tree. In the distance more of the Huntress could be heard so Spade got up and continued his way to the tree house. Hearing a lot of more commotion made hims wonder, where Huntress too close to the tree house? Landing on the ground he started to run not see something running straight for him before it crash right into him causing them to fall, him, and ace.

"ow, what did i hit," Spade rubbed his head as he looked around. See Ace on the ground tearing up and notice someone else on the ground, Sash Lilac.

"Well i know what hit me now, what were you thinking." Yelling at her even though she was completely knocked out. He Stood up garbing Ace and trying to carry Lilac too.

"Mommy?" Ace was trying wake Lilac up, he looked ready to start crying.

"Calm down Ace, she'll be fine. Let's get you back home." Ace start to quietly whimper. Looking around, glade that all the nearby Huntress he finally made his way to Lilac's tree house. Setting Ace down so he could carry Lilac better as Ace climbed up the ladder. Spade solwly carried her up and set her against the wall and he knocked on the door with much hesitation. Not really want to have to deal with the Wildcat, the door open. Milla was the one to open the door, back away when she saw who was at the door running into the house calling her friend's name.

"Carol, i need you!" Of course it wasn't long before Carol saw me at the door, one glace would tell you she wasn't happy one bit.

"What are you doing here Spade!" She growled angry, while she was mad i went and grabbed Ace.

"Found a run away dragon." both Milla and carol had completely different reactions. Milla looked over joyed to see Ace again, Carol seemed even more mad knowing i was the one who found him.

"wait where Lilac?" Carol growed some more, Spade just back out of the door way so they could see Lilac knocked out.

"What did you do to her!" Carol was about to attack when Ace started crying. Causing all three to stop in place,

"Look what you did, hand Ace over now!" Carol started yelling again, Spade completely ignored her as he tried to calm Ace down. Carol walked over and tried to grab Ace from him with Spade reacting with a boot to her face.

"Don't touch him!" Spade snapping to everyone surprise. Carol stepped back completely baffled as to why he would even care for the kid. Milla muster enough curage to walk up to Spade.

"Do you know Ace's parents?" Spade looking at her confused as she tried to clear her thought.

"What i mean is, Lilac said that Ace was kid to a friend of hers. Both me and carol have been trying to figure out who Ace's Mother and father are." As she was explaining Ace was getting pretty mad.

"Mommy and daddy are here," He started growling as Spade tried to calm him down.

"He doesn't understand..." Carol walked back over looking at milla.

"Maybe he's not wrong?" Milla Asked the others. Carol couldn't believe what Milla was implying.

"are you say you think Ace is related it..." As she was talking she just realized the fact that both their names are about cards.

"Oh my god, wait but he's a dragon too how does...that...work.." As she was talking it finally Clicked she knew who both Ace parents were.

"Spade, you had a kid with Lilac!" She was so mad to think that this was happening. Ace held on tight to Spade's shirt as all this yelling finally woke up Lilac. with the first think she say was Carol furious and spade trying to defend himself as Milla hid in the corner. Lilac ran to block them all,

"Stop this now!" Lilac looking around one look at Carol and she knew what had happened here. Trying to hold her breath as she knew, there was going to be a lot of explaining here.

"Lilac, how did this happen?" it was Mills who asked. Lilac sat down on the couch Spade join her as Ace happily jump in her lap.

"Ok from the beginning."


	7. Chapter 7

After the Fight with Lord Bevon, i fly away in a ship on the base. Everything was fine until it malfunction and i crashed in the snowy wasteland below, Be lost i had to make my way to what ever was the closest town, Witch was ShangTu. Walk though the large city tried to get map so i knew where in the town i ended up, while asking around i ran into the group, two young ladies and this burly man.

"Excuse me miss? Do you know anything about the red scarves?" Such a kind and innocent sounding lady asked about that groups of thieves got my attention. I nodded to them as she came closer,

"is that so? would not have been a member, no?" I backed away as she gave me this creepy smile. Before i could book it, the man with them grabbed me by the arm keeping me from running.

"I'm sorry, but all red scarves have to be eliminated at all cause." I was about the explain my self when i was picked up by one of my horns and slammed into a near by wall. Once hitting the ground i started coughing as i could see a pool of blood was forming under me. Trying to get up i was quickly stomped on by the burte feeling the pain from my spine. I couldn't move very well anymore, all i knew next was i was repeatedly slammed into more walls as tried to begged them to stop.

"Please! stop this, i'm n-not your enemy!" I could stop my self from crying as I layed in a pool of my own blood.

"It's time to end this." As the younger of the two girls pulled out a short katana. Picking me up and about to stab me with it , the girl behind her got slammed into the wall by a motorcycle. She dropped me as she ran to the other as a bunch of Red scarves members came pouring in. wasn't long before the tree left and i was just a bloody mess on the ground. Wasn't long before i felt something pick me, I was in too much pain and just closed my eyes and hoped i was safe for now.

"I can't believe you let your self get this beatin up!" when i did open my eyes I loved around, I was in a small room on a bed with only one other person in the room, Spade.I just tried backing away, not knowing what plans he had for me.

"what..What do you want with me!" Never knew i could feel this scared and tried to get off the bed, falling to the ground the second my feet where on the ground. Seconds later Spade was picking me up,

"you idiot, where were trying to go. you can't even stand in your conditions." He was pretty annoyed but was also concerned too. He helped me back into the bed as i layed back down.

"why am i here?" Looking at Spade who was giving me an intense glare.

" You were attacked by the Huntress and your lucky i am nice enough, i could of left you dead." That how it all started not sure how but even though most conversation ended like they we learn to get along with learn how to bug enough about certain things. That when figure I hated when people flirted with me and started suggesting things just to get on my nerves. Although over time it turn from making fun of me to being serious about it. One thing led to anouther and you know how that story ended.

Lilac looked at Ace and petted him. Carol and Milla looked at each other and looked back to the tree,

"why is Spade here now then?" Lilac looked to SPade waiting for his awnser.

"The Huntress are coming this way trying you find Lilac and Ace." Lilac looked a bit guilty after he said that.

"why are they after them?" Milla questioned.

"After what happened with Lilac she encountered them again, that time they saw what kind of force she could be, they want her tjoi them to take out the red scarves by any means." Lilac stared hold Ace tightly as he gave a happy squeak.

"and i'm going to stay here for a while, mostly cause Ace wants me to." He went to pet Ace when he grabbed Ace's hand.

"Seriously do this?" SPade was trying not to get mad at a child barely old enough to Talk let alone under stand what was going on.


	8. Chapter 8

Spade has been at the house for three days, Ace has been so happy and has been fallowing him all around. Lilac seemed a little uneasy about all this, maybe it was the Attack from the huntress on Ace, or maybe it's cause Carol and Milla don't really trust Spade yet. It was early in the morning Milla and Carol where a sleep and Ace was the first up, climbing up to wake up Lilac.

"mommy...wake, wake?" in the sharp whisper, over those days Lilac noticed Ace started talking much more. Getting up Lilac looked at Ace he was a big ball of energy that morning.

"yes Ace, you seem happy this morning." trying to wake herself up, Ace started climbing down to the door as Lilac more carefully got down and fallowed Ace out of the room. Looking around the living room they spotted Spade sleeping on the couch with a pillow and blanket. Ace went over sneaking under his arm as Lilac looked out the window, the stars were still out in the distance the hure of sun could be seen as it started to rise. Looking back Ace had woken Spade up as he was trying to fall back to sleep as Ace kept bothering him.

"I doubt he's going to let you get back to sleep." Spade bolted up, not noticing her till that moment. Spade relaxed as he sat up with Ace in his lap, he was so excited he could barely sit still.

"has he been like this since you came here?" Lilac waiting for Spade's awnser. He picked Ace up as he started giggling, Looking at Lilac he nodded.

"guess he just happy to have a dad now." Spade looked back at Ace and gave a sigh of defeat. Lilac walked over and sat neck to him, one glace could tell Spade hadn't got sleep in a long time.

"Spade, you don't look too well." Lilac trying to get a better look as Spade just avoided to look at her. Lilac forced Spade to look at her,

"How long have you been awake for." As lilac kept trying to get him to answer Ace clinged to him tightly just as worried.

"Can't keep count." With this Lilac was getting upset looking at Ace who was just trying to paw at spade's ear. Spade just gave a loud yawn and Spade fell onto lilac's shoulder and fell asleep. Ace jumped off Spade's lap and ran back into the bed room. Lilac was doing to well now and went out side to get some fresh air, shortly after Ace came

"Crafty little guy he is." Ace had planed this from the beginning of course Lilac wasn't going to wake spade son she slowly lay down set Spade next to her as he was already fast asleep. She could move him much so she was forced to just let Spade lay on top of her, she just sighed and drifted to sleep as both laying on the couch asleep.

Ace just went back to bed as sun finally started rise. Spade was the first to wake, trying to get up but just falls onto the ground. Sitting up he groaned still tried but not as before. Looking over he notice Lilac asleep, he decided to cover her with the blanket as he went to make him self something to drink. Going to the kitchen spade was able to make himself some coffee since he did need to stay wake. Soon enough he could hear Lilac who had just woken up,

"what happened?" She seemed to forgot why she was on the couch. Spade just shrugged and gave her a cup of coffee as well. Both siting on the couch finally both awake just sat and watch the new. Lilac wanting to see if they were safe here and Spade, to find out where the huntress are. Over the new right now, there are more attacks and they are getting worst.

"I just hope they stay away from the house, i saw a few of them while i was looking for ace." lillac had a hard time keeping her cool in fear for Ace, herself, and even Spade's Safety. Know they will do anything to get what they wanted and they wanted to kill anyone who had ever been connected to the red scarfs thats mean her and Spade and by default Ace too.

This just too much fir lilac and she went out side to get some fresh air, shortly After Ace came into the room first looked at Spade, he seemed to he his silent self again. Witch Spade wasn't used to, He looked around the room abovily look for lilac and then garbed Spade's pants leg want an answer from him. He just sighed and Picked up Ace hold him in hope he the kid would just stay still a little longer.

"She just want out side, she fine." With that he sat him down, but shortly after pulling on spade's arm want him to come with him to go by Lilac. He just stop trying to fight the kid and truned off the TV and fallow Ace out side.


End file.
